deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon Garurumon and Togemon
Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon, Garurumon and Togemon is a What-if? Death Battle written by Dante Hotspur. Description Charizard alone may have been beaten by Greymon, but let's see what happens when Three Pokemon & Three Digimon duke it out! Rules * Pokemon Trainers will assist Pokemon, and Digimon "Tamers" will be there for their Digimon * No outside healing items allowed. * No EV or IV training for Pokemon. * Mega Evolution for both sides is allowed. (Because we want them to fight at their fullest, right?) * No Nerfs or Buffs for either side. * Cybersleuth's moves and mechanics will be used for the Digimon team * Ominimon will be allowed. * Both Pokemon and Digimon are composite. Interlude Wiz: Fire, water and Grass, the most important decision, before starting your journey as a Pokemon trainer. Boomstick: Today we are pitting the Gen 1 Pokemon starters, against their elemental Digimon counterparts. Wiz: Its our job to analyze their powers, armor and skill to find out who will win a death battle. The Pokemon Boomstick: When researching every Pokemon to exist, you always get the most reliable help, like a 10 year old kid you just randomly met on the street. Wiz: Professor Oak gave the job of putting all the information of every Kanto Pokemon to Red, Blue, and Gary. With it came a Pokemon to keep them safe. Boomstick: Red chose the epic fire breathing lizard, Blue chose the water spewing turtle, and Green..... she could of chose any, but for this she chose the vine creating Bulbasaur... Wiz: After tons of training they evolved into mighty Pokemon: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur. Boomstick: Charizard is a Fire/Flying type Pokemon. Making it weak to Water, Rock, and Electric Type Pokemon. Wiz: Well, Charizard makes up for those weaknesses with his High speed and Special Attacks, like Flamethrower, and the almighty Blast Burn. Charizard are a very stubborn and headstrong species of Pokemon. They roam the skies searching for powerful opponents to fight. They won't, though, fight an opponent that is weaker than them. Boomstick: Damn! You'd think he'd learn his lesson with Wargreymon! Heh! Wiz: The upside to this is that, the more harsh battles a Charizard has experienced, the hotter it's flames grow. We know that, impressively, Charizard's flames can melt a 10,000 ton glacier, quickly. Charizard: Boomstick: Charizard, the iconic dragon Pokemon, except that it isn't really a dragon, but a Fire/Flying Pokemon, and Red's partner. Together, they live a ton of adventures in Kalos, defeating pretty much every other Pokemon trainer in the region. Wiz: As we already know, Red is a master of strategy and tactical thinking despite his young age. He managed to defeat all of the gym leaders in Kalos, & totally completed the Pokedex, which back in the time was an easier feat to achieve with only 152 Pokemon. Using Charizard as his main Pokemon, Red defeated every gen 1 legendary, including the bird trio and Mewtwo one of the most overpowered Pokemon ever created. Moves: * Flamethrower * Blast Burn * Slash * Heat Wave * Smokescreen * Air Slash * Inferno * Flame Burst * Fire Fang * Dragon Claw * Shadow Claw * Dragon Rage * Fire Spin * Flare Blitz Feats: * Defeated Mewtwo. * Defeated the bird trio. * Able to plow though solid rock with ease. * Can melt solid rock and even large icebergs. * Tanked Thunder Punch, which is incredible considering Charizard's typing. * Able to hold back Team rocket's Arbo-tank, through brute strength. * Blitzed Iris' Dragonite. Boomstick: And if you thought Charizard was already a powerful fighter, you haven't seen anything yet. Lets talk about its mega evolution, Charizard X, a deadly blue dragon that-''' Wiz: Um, Boomstick, we're not using Charizard X..... '''Boomstck: What!!! But that's not fair! Without mega evolution the Pokemon team is seriously nerfed!! Wiz: We are using mega evolution, but Charizard is going to use his more tactical form: Mega Charizard Y. Even though we put Charizard X in "Pokemon vs Digimon" from the games, which are the actual canon source, this is a different story. Pokemon Sun revealed that Red can actually evolve Charizard into its Y form, contrasting everything that was shown in Pokemon Origins. Boomstick: Darn, I like Charizard X better! Anyway, since we're using this much less cool form, Mega Charizard Y possesses a more powerful passive skill, Drought. This skill manipulates the atmospheric conditions to favor Fire-type Pokemon, and unlike its X counterpart, Mega Charizard Y keeps its typing, so it's not actually a dragon. 'Blastoise:' Boomstick: Remember Blastoise? the giant turtle with canons that brutally killed charizard? Then you alredy know how deadly this pokemon is... The Digimon Boomstick: Digimon, freaking computer programs powerful enough to wipe out entire multiverses, powered by the force of love, friendship, and courage. Wiz: I think we can agree that the Digimon universe is a weird place, filled with mysterious and powerful beings. Boomstick: Like that Digimon that looks like a turd.... what was its name? Shitmon? Wiz: I think you mean Sukamon, and he is definitely out of this battle since, today, we're going to include only the most iconic fire, water, and plant type monsters in the Digimon franchise. Boomstick: Like Tai and his Digimon Wargreymon, basically a dragon man that wears an armor and thongs, surely he is a favorite among the furry fandom. Wiz: Wargreymon is a Dragon/Vaccine Digimon, making him vulnerable to Data/Water types. Luckily he wears armor made of Chrome Digizoid, the strongest metal in the Digital World. Since it was proven that ALL real metals exists in the digital world, this would make Chrome Digizoid stronger than steel, titanium, and even Mithril. Boomstick: Mithril? Like the Legendary unbreakable metal in the Lord of the Rings book series? Isn't that a copyright infringement? Wiz: It seems Tolkien forgot to register mithril as an exclusive trademark. In the Digimon world, mithril weapons are powerful enough to crush huge icebergs, however, Chrome Digizoid is many times stronger. This legendary metal is able to tank attacks from Digimon that can lift planets with ease. It's also resistant to extreme temperatures like the absolute zero in Metalgaurumon's attack, and the flames as hot as the sun generated by Shinegreymon's bust mode. Boomstick: Wargreymon also has huge clawed gauntlets made of Chrome Digizoid known as "the dramon killers". These weapons were specially forged to kill dragons. Combined with Wargreymon's blunt strength and speed, you got weapons able to kill even the strongest enemies. Wiz: Wargreymon's armor is tough enough to tank the combined attacks of one million Diaboromon at the same time, that is an incredible feat considering every one of those monster was stronger than Wargreymon itself. In terms of speed, he should be comparable to Blackwargreymon who can keep up with Imperialdramon, who traveled from Japan to Paris in a couple minutes. Wargreymon: Level: Mega Type: Dragon/Vaccine Attacks: * Gaia Force: Causes 120 fire damage to every enemy on the field, it has a 30% chance of increasing Wargreymon's Attack. * Dramon Killer: Deals severe damage to Draconic foes. * Brave Shield: Blocks any attack with Wargeymon's Chrome digizoid shield. * Attack Charge Field: Increases the Attack of Wargeymon and his team. * Heavy Strike: Deals heavy physical damage to all enemies. * Meteor Fall: Magic attack that causes severe fire damage to all enemies. * Brave Tornado: Physical attack that ignores the opponent's Defense stats. * War Driver: Charges the dramon killers with power then assaults the enemy. * Grey Fire: Shoots a fireball at one enemy. * Dragon Roar: Wargreymon's auto-skill, it doesn't need to be activated. It increases the damage caused to the enemy by fire damage. This affect applies to Wargreymon and his allies, Feats * Survived the combined attacks of literally over a million Diaboromon. * Lifted a giant part of a skyscraper with ease. * Managed to push and knock away Venomyotismon, a Digimon that should weight over 2000 tons. * A single attack from Skullgreymon is as powerful as a nuclear warhead. * Easily threw MetalSeadramon into the air while underwater. Boomstick: Digimon fans know Tai has a not-so-secret crush on his friend Yamato, the digidestined that bears the crest of friendship. Don't believe me? Just watch Digimon tri, there are tons of scenes dedicated to this couple. WiZ: NO! NO! Please stop!!! Ship tease is one of the worst cancers in Digimon franchise,.... Boys holding hands is not that gay. Enough of this, lets talk about Yamato's partner: Boomstick: Metalgarurumon, basically a badass metallic wolf with countless weapons concealed throughout its body. Digimon sure love guns, I can't blame them for that, guns are freaking awesome. Wiz: Metalgarurumon is Gabumon's mega level, a Data type Digimon known for its powerful ice-based attacks and extreme speed. Its signature attack is called "Cocytus Breath", which spews cold air at absolute zero that can completely freeze everything. Boomstick: Metalgarurumon is also famous for his advanced scanning systems, which allow him to completely analyze multiple targets in less than a second, so it's impossible to escape MetalGarurumon, even when hiding in the darkness outside its field of vision. In fact its special attack, "Garuru Tomahawk", never misses the target. Wiz: As a Data/Water type Digimon, Metalgarurumon is weak to Virus/Plant type Digimon. Metalgarurumon: Level: Mega Type: Water/Data Attacks: * Cocytus Breath: Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. * Garuru Tomahawk: Shoots a missile that causes physical damage, never misses the target. * Grace Cross Freezer: '''Launches freezing missiles from all the weapons hidden throughout its body, deals water type damage to all the opponents on the field. * '''Speed Charge Field: Increases the speed of Metalgarurumon and its team. * Ocean wave: Summons a giant tsunami that deals heavy water damage to every opponent. * Aura: Heals Metalgarurumon and its team. * Ice Archery: Shoots an ice arrow. * Sonic Void: Causes heavy physical damage to one foe. * Metal Wolf Snout: Fires four energy beams from the four laser sites on its snout * Ice Statue: '''Severe water damage to all foes, lowers the opponent's speed. '''Feats: * Survived attacks from literally over a million Diaboromon. * Defeated Puppetmon. * Destroyed Apokalimon's body. * Totally froze Alphamon, a Royal Knight Digimon as big as a building. Omnimon Boomstick: And When Tai and Yamato's love powers up their Digivices, there Digimon fuse into the mighty, awesome, powerful and magestic.... Gogeta! Sorry, wrong series, I meant Ominmon. Wiz: Omnimon is a Holy Knight Digimon created by Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's fusion, it bears the powers of both Digimon plus its own weapons, the Transcendent Sword and The Supreme Cannon, attached to both his arms. Boomstick: Does this guy have Weapons instead of actual hands? Holy shit! That is really hardcore! Think about Megaman if he had a sword for his only hand... how does Ominimon eat? How does he use the toilet? Scratching the middle of his back must be a nightmare for him. Having weapons for hands might be not as cool as it sounds. Wiz: As a result of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon's DNA Digivolution, Omnimon can use Both Water/Ice and Fire attacks. His Supreme Cannon freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots, and his Transcendent Sword Is powerful enough to stab Gallatmon, a Digimon that wears armor made of pure Chrome Digizoid. This weapon can also unleash powerful waves of fire. Boomstick: Despite possessing the powers of both Digimon, Omnimon is actually many times stronger than both Wargeymon and Metalgarurumon combined. For example, Omnimon was able to wipe out literally over a million Diaboromon, which is impressive considering that a single Diaboromon beat the shit out of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Omnimon was also able to defeat Metalgarurumon X and Wargreymon X at the same time, they couldn't even hurt Omnimon, which is impressive considering that Wargreymon X & Metalgarurumon X are far more powerful than their regular versions. Wiz: Omnimon also possesses his own unique ability "Alpha Inforce". It's Omnimon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. Boomstick: This guy is overpowered as shit. For example, Omnimon is able to reflect the combined attacks of literally over a million Diaboromon. He's also stronger than Craniamon, a Digimon that lifted 2 planets at the same time with ease. Omnimon can also survive absolute zero temperatures with no effort, he even tanked the combined attacks of Wargreymon X and Metalgarurumon X. Wiz: AS powerful as Omnimon is, he is far from being invincible. As a Light Digimon, he's weak to Darkness. He'll also split into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon if Tai isn't brave enough, since Omnimon is basically powered by Tai's courage. Name: Omnimon Level: Ultra (Super Ultimate) Type: Light/Vaccine Attacks: * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon):''' Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. * '''Grey Sword: Deals heavy fire damage to all enemies on the field. * Double Shot '(''Double Torrent):' Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. * '''Ultimate Uppercut:' Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy into the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Transcendent Sword (Omega Sword):''' Charges the Grey Sword and then cuts definitively. * '''Sword of Ruin: Rends the air with its Grey Sword to produce a large explosion. * Omni Howling: '''Fires powerful sound waves or a homing swarm of icy energy from the Supreme Cannon. * '''Omni Blast (Omega Blast):''' Drops a bolt of lightning on the enemy. * '''Attack Charge Field: Increases the Attack of Omnimon and His team * Cross Counter: * Holy Light: Deals heavy Light Magic damage to one enemy. * Saint Knuckles: Causes severe physical Light damage to one enemy. Rosemon: Boomstick: And finally we have the most iconic and sexy Grass type Digimon. Now I bet you're thinking "How can a plant be sexy?" well you've obviously never heard of Rosemon.... Wiz: Letting her appearance aside for a moment, Rosemon is Palmon's final form and the ruler of the Palace of Thorn in the Digital World. As a queen (sort of), she has access to an army of plant soldiers, but using them is against the rules. Unlike her teammates, Rosemon favors hax and magic over blunt strength. For example, she can use her Whip to enslave the soul of her opponents. Boomstick: With that sexy body and whip, she can enslave my soul anyday. Oh wait, isn't this supposed to be a show for kids? Never mind, Rosemon's ultimate weapons are her huge, amazing.... Wiz: Don't you dare! Boomstick: Thorns, which she can shoot at her enemies, or even use them to cover the battlefield, giving her an edge over her opponent.. Wiz: Mmm.. You were talking about her thorns .... obviously. Anyway, Rosemon can also summon a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals that obviously induce the Sleep ailment on her enemies, but her ultimate attack is called "Forbidden Temptation" which''' beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. '''Boomstick: Forbidden Temptation you say? That comes to my mind when I think about her.... Wiz: Please don't say anything about her breasts... seriously. Boomstick: You're no fun Wiz. Forget it. Wiz: Better, lets talk about Rosemon's ultimate form; after many battles alongside her tamer, Rosemon managed to surpass even the limit of Mega level, reaching a rare and powerful state known as Burst Mode. In this form, Rosemon's appearance doesn't change too much, unlike her powers. Boomstick: As proof, Rosemon Burst mode can trade blows with Craniamon, the Digimon that helped stop the collision of the Digital World with the Earth with nothing more than his bare hands. She also acquires a brand new move list, starting with ''Aguichantes Lèvres w''hich literally means "Sexy lips" but is more like a death kiss. It also absorbs 30% of the damage caused as Health. Wiz: However, despite her versatile moveset, Rosemon's Defense and Speed stats are somewhat lacking, making her pretty much a glass cannon. Also, as a Plant/Data Digimon, she's weak to Fire/Virus. Rosemon Burst Mode Name: Rosemon Burst mode Level: Burst mode Type: Plant/Data Attacks: * Charité (Fra: Charity):''' Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. * '''Kiss of Breath (Aguichantes Lèvres, Fra: Sexy Lips):''' Releases lasers of a blown kiss from its lips, absorbs 30% of the damage dealt as HP. * '''Jewel of Heart (Tifaret):''' Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. * '''Final Aura: Restores Rosemon and her team's health. * Rune Forest: Causes heavy Plant type damage to every enemy on the battlefield. * Gaia Element: Deals heavy Earth Type damage to one foe. * Mental Charge Field: Increases Rosemon and her team's magical attack. * Tirafet: Rosemon BM's Auto-skill. It restores 5% of every Digimon's health each turn and increases HP received from absorption attacks. Feats: * Able to trade blows with Craniamon. * Can keep up with FTL Digimon such as the Royal Knights. * Defeated Duftmon. * Survived attacks from Yggdrasil. Boomstick: In her Bust mode form, Rosemon boasts incredibly high stats compared to most Digimon in the game, especially Speed and Intelligence, which is the Digimon's version of special attack, now lets talk about her Tamer, but she keeps the same type weaknesses as base Rosemon. Wiz; Hey Boomstick.... we're using a wild Rosemon, particularly the Rosemon from Digimon next order, Boomstick: What? Don't Digimon need humans in order to evolve? Wiz: That's just a fallacy from the anime, Rosemon is the queen of the Palace of Thorns, one of the most secure regions in the Digital World. As a queen, she has access to an entire army of plant-digimon soldiers, but for this battle she is on her own, so no lackies. Boomstick: Rosemon has an even better hidden card, when she loses her temper, she's able to evolve to her Burst Mod. Sheez she is sexy when she blows her top.... Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick, just Shut up. The Fight Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years